


#BracedForAbuse

by marginaliana



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana
Summary: James gets a haircut.





	#BracedForAbuse

They hadn't seen each other in three days, which was why James wasn't surprised when the first thing Jeremy said to him was, "With that hair, you look like even more of a yobbo in person than you did on the internet."

"I don't think it's yobbo," said Richard, who had come into the office just behind him. "It's more… middle-aged civil servant who has just bought his first old Porsche to restore and knows nothing and is bound to make a muddle of it."

"Cheers," said James. He didn't bother getting up. "And dare I ask from where you conjured that curiously-specific description?"

"Bloke I met in the pub last night," Richard said, dropping his bag on his desk. "Very little hair. Shit at darts. Wouldn't shut up. The likeness was uncanny."

James flipped him two fingers.

"I dunno," said Jeremy. "I'm still thinking yobbo. Like he's going do donuts and street racing and destroy a set of tires twice a week, and all the 'yout' still won't think he's cool."

"I don't think I've ever been accused of trying to be cool before," said James. "It's a novel experience. One I'm fairly sure you've never had, either."

Jeremy grinned, undaunted; he and Richard were already making their way closer. James leaned back in his chair, folding his hands behind his head. A moment later Richard's hands were there, too, and Jeremy's, caressing his head in a decidedly proprietary manner.

"It really _doesn't_ look cool," Richard said. "But it is… something." Jeremy made a humming noise of agreement. James smirked.

Their hands were moving down James' neck now, fingertips scratching over bared skin. It felt incredible.

"He's quite smug about it, though," Jeremy said to Richard. 

"I suppose we'd better see if it feels as good as it looks."


End file.
